A Prank Gone Too Far
by JohnStang
Summary: Naruto Namikaze loves to pull pranks. The Konoha 11 got sick and tired of them so they set about to prank him back. This prank however goes horrible wrong that have repercussions for everyone for the foreseeable future. (Be warned the first few chapters will have dark material and not for the faint of heart. Pairings yet undecided.)
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto nor any character connected. Someone else does.

A/N

Be forewarned. The subject of this story is serious. As the name suggests pranks have been made by both Naruto and by the Konoha 12 that proves disastrous for out little blond knuckle head. I will day this I don't condone the actions leading to the disaster. I hope others can learn not do such actions.

I want to thank "clockright" for we collaborated on many ideas for this story.

Now let's get to the story.

* * *

On a fine day, Naruto Namikaze laughing his fool head off. He had just played an awesome prank on his buddies. He filled balloons up with mud and flung them at Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Lee, and Sasuke. Naruto could not believe he got so many at once. They were dripping from head to toe in mud.

The seven had to spend their free period that day cleaning up. Thankfully there were two washers available for their clothes so that left a nice soak in the hot bath. As they were soaking they started talking.

"This is a drag. That blonde will the death of us if we don't do something about it," complained Shikamaru.

"Well what are you suggesting? The way he is it will have to sting for it to work," stated Kiba.

"Kiba, there something I been meaning to ask. What are those tow bald spot on top of your head?" asked Neji.

Kiba winced at the question, "Naruto bumped into me on purpose while coming into class last week. He put super-glue in my hair when he did. When Akamaru climbed up there …" Everyone winced at the implications. "He is all right though but still is under my sister Hana's care."

"Sorry to hear that Kiba. Here is what I have in mind. You know that crazy transformation jutsu of his?" asked Shikamaru.

"You mean the one where he transforms into a gorgeous blonde girl," replied Shino.

"That's the one. Something about that jutsu reminded me of what I read once so I double checked just to make sure," said Shikamaru.

"Ugg you always go long-winded Shikamaru, just spit it out and don't you dare eat that last chip," ordered Choji.

"I read where that jutsu is so complete that it also allows the caster to have cross gender sex."

"Wait! What you saying we can have sex with her as if he was a real girl when he is transformed like that?" Kiba asked as the wheels was spinning around in his head with the implications.

Sasuke overheard them bellyaching from the showers. He got accidentally nailed with a mud balloon too but was just dealing with it. Over the years he and Naruto developed a certain bond. They understood each other despite Sasuke being alone since the massacre. "I hate to rain on your group pity parade but you got another thing coming if you think you can convince Naruto to transform just so to have sex with one of you chumps."

Everyone winced knowing Sasuke had heard them. For years he had been protective of that runt. That was part of the problem.

Shino knew that so he had to ask, "Sasuke Uchiha, are you going to tell him any of this?"

"As much as Naruto will hate me Shino I will not tell him about any of this. On the same token I will not be a party of this. I will however step in if I see it personally going down. Now if you excuse me I can't be hanging with you losers any longer." Sasuke got up and left them preferring the public bath house for a change.

"He raised one good point. To do this we need a nice, quiet, out-of-the-way place where we won't be interrupted," declared Shikamaru.

"I have just the place," declared Neji, "The branch family always has a suite at Konoha Hotel. We have dignitaries visiting the Hyuga clan all the time so rather keep them at the compound we house them there. I will reserve it for our little prank."

Choji brought up the point Sasuke tried to point out, "Um Shikamaru, I think our plans so far are good except for one thing. How are we going to convince Naruto to go through with all of this? I mean for him to have sex with a girl is one thing but we be asking him for have sex with one of us AS the girl."

"Well the beauty of all of this is that Naruto Namikaze is so naive we can practically convince him it's good practice for when he does have sex with a girl because he would know firsthand what they like and dislike. We begin by allowing him to over hear us discussing the transformation jutsu as an infiltration jutsu. Then we stroke his ego by saying he got the best disguise by being able to transform into the opposite gender. Then we lower the boom that it should allow him to have sex as the girl. Then one of you say something like 'if I could do that I would experiment a little just to see what girls like and don't like.' Then we let it all simmer in his head for a while and let him come to us. The rest will be easy."

Two weeks had gone by and the plan worked like Shikamaru said it would. On a Saturday afternoon, the conspirators and a naïve hyperactive Blonde entered a luxurious suite of the Konoha Hotel. There was a main room with couches and a sitting room. The bedroom was off in a side room. As Naruto looked at the huge four-post king sized bed he was suddenly reminded why they were there.

"Are you sure about this Shikamaru? No one will ever discuss what happens here and it will give me insights into Sakura like never before?"

"Trust me Naruto. After today you will have insights in what it's truly like to be a girl. Those insights should help you greatly with Sakura."

Naruto gulped, "And no matter whom I choose they're OK with this?"

"Are you kidding? Have you seen yourself when you use the 'Sexy-no-jutsu'? You are everyone's wet dream. One night with your female side would be wonderful," smirked Shikamaru.

"One last thing, we will stop when I say so right?" asked Naruto nervously.

"Naruto, in this instance you will be the girl. No one wants a girl to yell RAPE so yeah whomever you choose will stop when you say so. So if there is no other questions which of us have you chosen as your partner."

"I have given this a lot of thought over the last three days. It would have been easier for you just to say here I have volunteered and leave it at that. Instead you had me choose which guy I wanted to have sex with and that was very weird for me to say the least. However one of you stood out above the others. I have always liked your animistic side Kiba. I wonder how it comes off in bed so I chosen you Kiba."

A few hours later, Naruto woke up feeling groggy and stiff all over. Her clothes were tossed on top of her as if she were garbage. While the electric feel of a storm was slowly brewing in the distance. She slowly and carefully put on her clothing wincing because of the bruises slowly forming.

A couple of feet away was Shikamaru tossed out just like her after receiving a severe beating. She was angry at herself and her supposed friend, for even now she was still shaking in fear at the pain her memory caused. Naruto hurt and ached all over, because of the hell Kiba had put her through. She thought that she could trust him so she let down her guard. When he started being a bit forceful she asked him to please stop. He did not seem to care what she wanted, and hit her over and over until she complied. He used her as a rag doll, one to be thrown away later. His terrible grunting filled her ears as she cried out her hot tears.

Naruto not knowing what else to do curled up into a ball to cry herself to sleep. A couple of minutes later found Tora the hell cat rounding the corner. Now Tora would either attack or run away at this point, but was curious about the cries this human made. She felt that something was off with the poor kitsune child, and offered her some comfort.

Naruto was stunned into silence when she saw Tora. Right before her was a beast feared by many young genins and academy students alike. Still Tora offered her comfort which she really needed. So she sat normally and allowed Tora to lay in her lap so they could both be comforted. Just as the first drops of rain started to fall.

Shikamaru slowly began to wake up, with the taste of dry blood in his mouth. His head hurting, and his abused body battered. He righted himself as his ribs gave one last protest. ''Are you ok?'' He asked as the drops of rain began to fall in earnest.

Naruto flashed him with strange wild eyes, that were full of the promise of pain Behind Shikamaru a stray bolt of lightening could be seen striking the earth. Now Shikamaru could see the chasm of hurt and betrayal deep within her eyes. She has the look of a cornered animal ready to fight or die trying. ''Does it look like I am OK, Shikamaru?'' She asked as sobs once again wracked her body, and her tears mingled within the rain.

Shikamaru was stunned speechless as a ripple of thunder washed over them. The cannon like boom was heard shortly after. While much of the air still carried the electrical currents. Sure he wanted to teach the blond before him a lesson, but not like this. ''Im sorry'' He said which is the only thing that would come out of his now dry mouth

Naruto calmed down. His tone was rather a very calm one and told her he meant what he said, "It's not your fault Shikamaru. If I did not go along in the firs…"

"No, you are not at fault. Nothing you could have done would have stopped this. You are blameless for this. Please stop blaming yourself," interrupted Shikamaru calmly.

Naruto did not know what she wanted to do. From what Shikamaru was saying she was indeed not the blame but why did she feel so … so … DIRTY. All she wanted to do was go home and take a long hot shower and scrub herself till she felt clean again. Making up her mind she got up and started to walk out of the alley.

"Where are you going?" asked a concerned Shikamaru.

"Home to take a shower." That is all Naruto wanted at this point, to scrub herself over and over until she felt clean again, so she won't fell so dirty anymore.

"I really think you should go to the hospital first to get checked out. You're bleeding and there they can do test that will help in the future. Plus there you can take a shower and I will get you some clean clothes to wear besides its closer than your house. It's your decision to make though."

"Will you stay with me?" asked Naruto.

"Only as long as you wish for me to stay."

"Then come along with me to the hospital then," requested Naruto who was now soaking wet from the ongoing rain.

Thoughtfully, Shikamaru looked around for something to provide them with cover. As luck would have it he found a worn umbrella in surprisingly good care. Then he noticed that Naruto was shivering, so he took off his sweater while handing it to her.

For a brief second their hands touched. His hands were warm and protective. While her hands were cold like flecks of ice. Still she started to put on the warm sweater with both of them slightly blushing from earlier.

Naruto scooped up Tora holding her with one hand. As she began to pet her new friend with her other hand. Shikamaru used the umbrella to cover them from the still pouring rain as they walked to the nearby hospital.

When they got to the hospital, Shikamaru paused. "Do you what to go by your real name in there or by something else? The whole village knows the name Naruto Namikaze. It might produce more headaches than you wanting."

Naruto been considering that possibility all the way there so she was prepared. "The fewer people knowing who I am the better. Call me Kaiko from here on out. The only person's I really like to know about me in there is Lady Tsunade and of course Shizune."

"Kaiko, not bad. If I not mistaken it means 'child of forgiveness'. There wouldn't be any hidden meaning behind that name choice is there?"

Naruto squared up with Shikamaru. "There is. I've replayed the sequence of events leading to my attack over and over in my head. One person kept coming up as the one controlling the events from the sidelines. That's you Shikamaru. You wanted me powerless and you got it. However I remember it's you that kicked the door in to try to stop Kiba. I know you fought Kiba once you saw it was already too late and got your butt kicked for it. And it's also you who been helping me thru the aftermath. I forgive you."

When they went into the Konoha Hospital's emergency room, all it took for the duty nurse to know why they were here was just one glance at Naruto. The nurse wanted to puke but she kept her composure as she immediately got them into a private room. She turned to Naruto and asked her softly, "Was it him that did this to you?"

Naruto knew she was referring to Shikamaru so she just nodded her head no, "He has been very supportive. I don't think I will be here if not for him." The nurse gazed at Shikamaru with admiration and to let him know she was sorry for accusing him. He returned the look indicating he understood.

"What is your name little one?" asked the nurse.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru for help, "Her name is Kaiko, Kaiko Uzumaki. She's visiting her Aunt Kushina when this happened. Can you please get Lady Tsunade? I believe both Lady Kushina and her husband, the Hokage, would appreciate that as well as your discretion."

The nurse could only nod affirmatively to his request. Five short minutes later both Tsunade and Shizune walked thru the door. Tsunade before she saw Naruto was perplexed as she knew there was no Kaiko Uzumaki. However she saw Naruto's Sexy-no-Jutsu enough times to know who the girl in front of her is. It was clear she wanted to remain anonymous as much as possible so she must have come up with this bogus name. "Shizune please activate a privacy jutsu so we can examine Kaiko."

Shizune also know it was Naruto but what concerned her was she also knew the seriousness of her condition. She had seen enough victims to know what had occurred to her. Without hesitation she activated the jutsu.

Tsunade walked over to her, "Naruto?" All at once all the pent up emotions flooded the girl as she began crying. Tsunade wrapped her arms around the poor girl and said, "It's ok, just let it out. It's OK to cry. You are safe now." When Naruto calmed down Tsunade continued, "May we examine you? We need to collect vital evidence before you shower but only with your permission of course."

Naruto was perplexed. She did not wish to be probed and prodded yet she knew the collection of evidence would do just that. She knew who did this yet it might boil down to her word against his. The evidence would be needed to prove her case. With tears in her eyes she turned to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru understood the tears. She did not wish to be prodded like a pin cushion for evidence. "Lady Tsunade, would the testimony of one of the guilty party be enough so this evidence gathering expedition not be necessary."

Tsunade looked at Shikamaru with a very cold stare, "It might! Do you have anything to say?"

"I might but not until you say she won't have to suffer thru anymore than necessary to help her heal," stated Shikamaru.

"You have my word, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru then pulled both Tsunade and Shizune to the side away from Naruto so he could not hear what he said. He then described his planning efforts of the prank which earned him a hard slap from Shizune. She slapped him to prevent Tsunade from killing him. Shikamaru closed his eyes to review the events in his head before continuing his tale of woe.

"After Kiba and Naruto entered the bedroom with Kiba closing and locking the door. _'It's only for privacy,'_ stated Kiba to reassure the blonde. I heard Naruto activating his 'Sexy-no-Jutsu'. After that nothing until I heard Naruto say' **_'Stop it Kiba'_** strongly! Kiba would have none of it and pummeled her with his fists. She resisted all that she could, but it only served to anger Kiba more as he began hitting her hard over and over until she consented. As his grunting grew louder and louder, mixing with her cries of tears, pain, and anguish I realized she was being brutally raped. I pounded on the well secured door over and over, even past the point of my fist bleeding just to gain entrance into room to stop it.

"When I finally kicked the door down it was already too late. Kiba was already getting dressed as Naruto cowered stiffly in the corner. I was horrified at what he saw, because Kiba had a satisfied smile on his face. _'Kiba what have you done?!'_ Shikamaru demanded to know why."

"Kiba paused in getting his clothes back on to look at Shikamaru. _'I taught him a lesson about not pranking me, Shikamaru.'_ He then looked at Naruto, and became angry. _'Quit your whining, whelp!'_ He then made his way over to Naruto to slap him but I his arm and we began to fight. It was clear he had the advantage, but that mattered little. Still Kiba kicked Naruto into unconsciousness, and landed a hard punch to into the stomach region Just before landing a vicious right hook. Just before I blacked out I saw Kiba leap out the window laughing and that's all I remembered before waking up in the alley."

Shikamaru described what transpired in the alley up to where they were now. Tsunade placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "I cannot condone you setting up the prank however I realize you never planned for this to happen and you did your best to prevent it. Furthermore your words in the alley were the correct ones and getting her here too. You are blameless for the rape itself, Shikamaru. However your testimony is not enough to convict Kiba since you were not in the room itself."

Tsunade went back over to Naruto, "Naruto, Shikamaru's testimony looks very damaging for Kiba but it's not enough. It becomes your choice on how badly you want to punish Kiba. This examination and evidence collecting will be intrusive but if you wish Kiba to pay for what he done to you then it must be done. It is your decision."

"If I decide to thru this it's still my decision whether or not to use the evidence later, right? What if I decide to forgive Kiba if he meets certain stipulations?" asked a somber Naruto.

"I can't answer that but I can tell you the sooner we get this done the better. The longer we wait the more evidence will be lost," replied Tsunade.

Naruto got irritated, "Then it will be lost. I won't be pressured into making a decision again."

* * *

A/N

I have so much more in my head but this is enough for the first chapter. I suspect the next four chapters will be a little rough but it will get better. Next chapter should bring in Minato and Kushina. We also might see the Fire Lord as he collect his cat who has kept a watchful eye on Naruto.

Till next time – chow.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto nor any character connected. Someone else does.

A/N

I want to thank "clockright" for we are collaborated on many ideas for this story.

In this chapter I plan for Ibiki Morino to make an appearance. From there the story will write itself using ideas me and my collaborator came up with. I am also doing a ton of research on the subject to try to keep thing real. I hoping I am doing a decent job at it.

This chapter should not be as heavy as last chapter since I won't be describing what happened quite graphically anymore. However I must warn you this might not be for the faint of heart.

Now on with the story

* * *

Ibiki Morino rarely likes going to the Hospital when Lady Tsunade calls. Each time he is called means there high profile prisoner needing interrogating yet he cannot do so until he is well. On rare occasions he is called for a high profile victim that needs answer about his rights. Normally such questions would be referred to the Hokage staff. This time however Tsunade implored him to come himself and not tell the Hokage.

When Ibiki walked into the secured room and what awaited him in there he knew instantly why he was called. There on the hospital examination bed was Naruto Namikaze in his Sexy-no-Jutsu. Ibiki knew instant he had been raped in that form for there was no mistaking the injuries she had. One glance around the room told him that the Nara boy was involved.

"Ah Ibiki, I trust you know everyone here?" asked Tsunade.

"Indeed. How may I be of help?" asked Ibiki.

"Well Naruto here has a question about her rights on evidence collected," replied Tsunade.

Ibiki looked directly at Naruto waiting for her to begin. Naruto gulped before beginning, "I guess should start by telling you I have been raped." Ibiki's heart sunk having his suspicion confirmed. "What I like to know is if I allow Tsunade and Shizune to collect the evidence needed to not only confirm this but also to convict my attacker will I be able to choose if we use it or not?"

Ibiki was aware most rape victims rarely press charges for fear of repercussions. He also knew the law about such crimes as well. Many Kunoichi are attacked in such a way in the field so he had to learn the laws. "It depends if you press charges or not. If you decide to press charges then all evidence collect would by law have to be brought forward. However if you don't press charges then after a hile the evidence is discarded never to see the light of day."

Naruto digested this information. "Can my parents press charges even if I don't want to?"

"No! In all other forms of assault yes but not in this case unless the perpetrator is above the age of 18 then yes they can but only if you say it was consensual. For non-consent sex crime like this one then the victims, regardless of age, has final say so if files are to be filed."

"So what you saying I can let them do the procedures need to gather evidence but I have the right to use it or not based if I press charges or not?"

"Correct," replied Ibiki.

"One last question, If I do decide to press charges will the magistrate listen to me about what punishment is to be dealt?" asked Naruto.

"Occasionally he does. Each case is different with a different set of circumstances. He will weigh all the circumstances before passing judgment. I can say whatever it is it will be fair and just for all parties involved."

Naruto felt relieved, "Thanks Ibiki. Tsunade, I've decided to allow the procedures required to collect the evidence. Can we let Shikamaru stay with me while this is taking place?"

Shikamaru stiffed as he suddenly looked up at Ibiki, "I'm sorry but I can't stay, Naruto."

"But why?" pouted Naruto feeling like her security blanket is being ripped away.

"I have to go with Ibiki. There is the matter of my involvement in your attack," replied Shikamaru.

"Wait…" cried Naruto as tears dripped form her eyes, "I sorry. I did not mean to ge…"

Naruto triad was silenced as Shikamaru hugged her reassuringly, "You did nothing wrong. I knew this was coming when I woke up in the alley and saw your condition. It was inevitable. You are not the blame for this. I am."

When Naruto calmed down he looked her in the eyes, "I will try to get back as soon as I can however I can't make any promises OK. Remember you are not the guilty party. I would like to ask if I can have the responsibility of telling your father what happened."

Naruto considered the request carefully. She really did not want her father to know about this incident however she realized that he would sooner or later find out anyways. She did not want anyone she did not fully trust telling him but she also realize she could not tell him either. In the end she had to admit the only person she would consider wanting to tell him is Shikamaru. Besides she also knows he already has a partial responsibility to face him about this mess anyways so she nodded her head yes.

"Ok out you two so we can get to work. Shikamaru I've arranged for her to be in room 315. That is where she will be if you can come back."

As Shikamaru exited the hospital with Ibiki on his heels he said, "I thank you for not telling her that I probably won't be coming back soon to see her, Ibiki."

The man barely acknowledged him as they walked the streets to the Hokage tower but then said, "You better call you father and have meet us in the Hokage's office, Shikamaru." Shikamaru did not respond. He merely placed the call.

Shikaku Nara was pissed at his son when he told him he so seriously in trouble it demanded that both be in front of the Hokage. Usually the either Academy or himself deals out the punishments depending on the seriousness of the infractions or where they took place. For it to involve the Hokage and not being able to tell him over the phone meant is was big time trouble. With trepidation he raced to the Hokage tower.

Shikaku got there just as Shikamaru and Ibiki got there. "Ibiki, can you tell me what is going on? What has my son done to call for the Hokage's attention?"

Ibiki eyed Shikaku and felt sorry for him which shown on his face, "I wish I could tell you but that is for Shikamaru to tell you."

"Shikamaru?" he asked while looking directly at him.

"Dad, if you don't mind, can I explain the situation to both you and the Hokage at the same time? I really wish to only go thru this a few times as possible. Beside with the seriousness of the situation the open street is the wrong place to tell what happened."

Ibiki could only nod his head barely in recognition to what Shikamaru had said was true. Shikaku was shaking as he led his son and Ibiki into the Hokage's office.

Minato looked up, "Ibiki! I did not realize we had something to discuss. I would have cleared some time on my calendar had I known. It's good to see you Shikaku. We need to schedule a time to play shogi together."

Ibiki wanted to puke. Evidently he did not hear what happened to Naruto. He wondered if the boys played the old I be staying at so and so house tonight trick. "Minato, I am afraid we are here to discuss something serious with you and it concerns your son, Naruto."

Minato sighed as he suspected Naruto pulled another prank again. He just got past the mud balloons incident too. "sigh … What has he done this time?"

The tone Minato had made it seem he was thinking Naruto was at fault. Both Ibiki and Shikamaru were dreading what was to come next but it had to be done. "My Lord, Minato. You misunderstand. Your son is the victim this time however the prank is very serious and Naruto is in the hospital under the secret care of Lady Tsunade," Ibiki said seriously.

Minato remained calm barely. "Jiraiya, please activate a privacy barrier after clearing the room except for us four. I want you to go to the hospital check on Naruto while we talk."

Jiraiya was just outside the window at the moment. As much as he wanted to hear what happened he knows his former student better than most so he did as requested. Right now Jiraiya knew Minato was on the verge of wishing to kill someone where usually he had an upbeat demeanor.

After the privacy Jutsu was in place and Minato was sure Jiraiya had left he turned to the three remaining people inside his office, "Now would someone care to tell me what the hell is going on and how did Naruto end up in the hospital. No one EVER got hurt from one of his pranks afterall."

Shikamaru stepped forward, "Sir, I am partly to blame for this. The prank originally was supposed to be minor in nature of using his Sexy-no-Jutsu against him and teasing him about it. However Kiba Inuzuka took the prank to a whole other level, a level that can only be considered criminal in nature."

"Wait! This is the same jutsu he uses to turn himself into a naked girl correct?" Shikamaru nodded. "You said to use that jutsu against him … er … her and then Kiba to things to far, to a criminal leve …" Suddenly it dawned on Minato what Shikamaru was saying. "Dear Kama, You don't mean he raped her do you?" he asked in barely a whisper. Shikamaru had tears in his eyes as he nodded his head yes.

Minato slumped back in his chair as if he had been hit with the force of an exploding planet. The child he loved more than life itself had just suffered from one of the meanest attacks known to man. Quietly he pondered what he should do. A part of him wanted to kill Shikamaru were he stood because from the sounds of he was sure he had something to with all this. He decided he needed more information first. "Shikamaru, I am very angry with you now and not as a Hokage but as a father. It is taking everything I have from not killing you now. What I want you to do is to tell us everything you did and know from the inception of this PRANK till this very time."

Shikamaru took a breath of air then started his tale. He mentioned everything to finding about the jutsu from one of his father's books to planning the prank with the other boys. Then he described how he got Naruto to not only agree but to choose himself who he wanted to have sex with. Then he described everything Kiba had done to him trying desperately to stop it. The he describe the beating he relieved from Kiba which led to him waking up in the alley with a naked crying Naruto. He went on to describe how he helped her decide for herself to seek medical aid and then what happened when Ibiki showed up to right at this very moment.

Minato felt dead now. He was helpless in this case and he knew it. Normally he would be presiding over this case but not today he could not. Now he was a Father first. "Ibiki release the privacy jutsu and go see Sarutobi Hiruzen. Briefly tell him what happened and ask him to preside over this case. I am afraid I have to recuse myself for I am the father of the victim."

Ibiki understood so he released the privacy jutsu and left to see the Third Hokage. "As for you Shikamaru, Even though Kiba did the deed I also hold you personally responsible. You say you it was to be a simple prank but you led Naruto there to have sex as the girl. What did you expect to happen? Huh? Maybe he will get freaked out with a kiss or two and that be it then tease him about it. Play sexual pranks like that can lead and did drastic consequences. I think you realized that a little too late. However from what you tell me Naruto seems to trust you now so I have to forgive you so you can help her. If you ever hurt her agai…"

"I am afraid it might be worse than we may think," interrupted Shikaku.

Minato looked at Shikamaru's father, Shikaku, questionably. "Explain," ordered Minato.

"While I listened to Shikamaru's recall of events something odd was about. I could not place it until I recalled the book he read about that particular jutsu."

"What about that jutsu is odd Father?"

"Well Shikamaru, you said she transformed into a girl Saturday afternoon," recalled Shikaku.

"Yeah so what about it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well it now Sunday midday and you are still calling Naruto with the feminine pronouns. Is it to my understanding she has not dispelled the jutsu and turned back into a boy?"

"You are not suggesting that…" Minato started saying.

"Well normally such a jutsu cannot last this long even with his chakra levels. He would simply be depleted of chakra way before now. Plus you can't tell me she was not unconscious for a short bit after the attack and before the alley. Why did the jutsu not dispel then naturally? I tell you why. I know this book Shikamaru read on that jutsu. Evidently he did not read the entire book for it goes on to list danger associated with having sex in that form. One very real danger is that it can become permanent if a certain condition happens and that condition is pregnancy."

* * *

A/N

Ok, I know many will find the last bit very hard to take but I think it is ingenious way to switch the genders. Yes I am borrowing that from the Ranma fiction stories. And no I don't own Ranma ½ since I mentioned him nor anything connected.

Next chapter we will get back on track with more Naruto and her recovery efforts.

Till then – Chow!


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto nor any character connected. Someone else does.

A/N

I want to thank "clockright" for we are collaborated on many ideas for this story.

So far we discussed the trauma and some of the possible repercussions. In this chapter we will see how Minato and Kushina cope with what happened to their child. How will their reactions affect Naruto? And how will Naruto react when she finds out she might be pregnant?

On with the story.

* * *

After lunch the Sunday afternoon Naruto was trying to get some sleep after a grueling procedures to collect evidence of her attack. She was trying with no real success. Every time she fall asleep for a second or two she reawaken screaming for she was having nightmares of the attack. It be some time before she get a good night sleep or a power nap again.

Thru the door walked in her Mother and Father. She immediately jumped up and ran to them to get a big hug from them. With tears in her eyes she cries, "I am so sorry. All this is my fault. If you I hadn't…"

Kushina put her finger on her lips to shush her, "Little one, nothing you could have done would have prevented this. There is nothing for you to be sorry about. It's not your fault. Please believe this."

"Your mother's right Naruto. We are not blaming you for you are not at fault. Naruto, when you are ready I will listen," said Minato softly.

Naruto knew he meant when she was ready to talk about the attack. She felt relieved knowing he was not blaming her and was not pressuring her to talk. She vowed to go to him when was ready.

"Naruto, how are you feeling?" asked Kushina with a little concern.

"Well I am feeling a little better than I was a few hours before but …" Naruto trailed off.

"But what?" Minato asked.

"Well I am sleepy but every time I shut my eyes I wake up screaming. I know they are because of these nightmares but I can't remember a single one. I can't ever remember a time before now I ever had a nightmare," said Naruto.

Kushina and Minato glanced at each other with concern. Naruto does not know how true that statement was. She never had nightmares. That is one thing she was plague free off till now.

However there was another concern they needed to bring up. Minato felt it his duty to start, "Naruto, could you please sit for a minute. We have something we need to discuss with you."

Naruto did not like the sound of what's to come, "I rather stand."

"Okay. By the information I collected you activated the jutsu around 4 p.m. yesterday afternoon. Is that correct?" Minato asked.

"Yeah that is about right what about it?"

"Well have you dispelled it since then?"

"No Father I feel more comfortable in this jutsu now with all that has happened," stated Naruto while he was getting agitated, "Something's wrong isn't there so spit it out already Dad."

"Ok I'll be blunt then. Shikamaru's dad read the same book he did on that jutsu. Shikaku further went on that in rare cases the jutsu can become permanent and one condition for that to happen is pregnancy."

Naruto's world was spiraling out of control again so she sat down. "Are you suggesting I might be pregnant?"

"You tell me. Have the jutsu been dispelled even for a minute since 4 pm yesterday?"

Naruto quickly got up and built chakra to dispel the jutsu. He tried over and over in an almost frantic need to dispel the jutsu. Nothing she did would dispel the jutsu. When she started to build up a huge amount of chakra that it threatened to bring down the roof Minato stepped in, "Enough Naruto. I don't mean to cause you anymore distress but can't you see it's just won't dispel."

"I can see that," Naruto started crying.

Sasuke had received a call from Shikamaru earlier about Naruto. He felt sick to his stomach hearing all she went thru. She considered her a friend so he got a pair of yellow daffodils and went to visit his friend. He got there in time to hear what Minato had said to her. Surprising both Minato and Kushina he entered the room unannounced and made his way to Naruto.

"Quit your whining dobe. You don't know you're pregnant or not yet. So get yourself tested to make sure one way or the other. I also read a lot. There are dozens of other reasons the jutsu hasn't dispelled yet so don't lose hope yet. I also got you these flowers. I hope you like them." Sasuke strolled out of the room. Naruto was left smiling.

"How the hell does the think he is…" started Kushina.

"Mom, take a look at the color of these daffodils," interrupted Naruto.

Kushina very quickly glanced over just before her eyes went big. Naruto handed her the card that went with the flowers after she read it first. "Oh my," was the only thing Kushina said.

Minato was perplexed, "What is it?"

Kushina looked over at him. "Well honey yellow daffodils means the esteemed friend in both the language of flowers and the colors of flowers. In giving them to Naruto he called her his esteemed friend. The note reads:"

_Naruto_

_I am sorry this happened to you._

_Sasuke_

"Twerp has some class after all," said Minato.

"That is Sasuke for you. He acts high and mighty on the outside but on the inside he is a kind heart lonely boy. I saw how lonely he was in his eyes once. He can never say that of course being not only the last Uchiha but its heir too since his brother went rogue. I been showing him in little ways here and there I understand him and he is not alone," said Naruto. "Could one of you go see if you can find Lady Tsunade? I have several questions to ask her about the jutsu and the possible pregnancy thing."

"Why not use the call button to summon the nurse?" Kushina asked.

Naruto got red with embarrassment, "They ripped it out since I kept bugging the nurses trying to get a descent bowl of ramen in here. Geez with all I went thru they could at least let me have one solitary bowl of descent ramen."

Both Kushina and Minato could not help but to smile since that was the first sign they had that their child is going to be all right after all.

-The Hokage Tower First Floor Conference Room-

At the Hokage Tower there is a room on the first floor that is rare used. It's the conference room. Today it is being used for the Third Hokage had sent Anbu to the Nara clan, the Akimichi Clan, the Abarume clan, and the Hyuga clan to send for Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Shino Abarume, and Neji Hyuga. They are to bring with them the current head of their perspective clans after telling them why they are being summoned as each child should know why they are being summoned. The last place the Anbu visited was the apartment of Rock Lee and ordered him to appear.

Sarutobi Hiruzen spoke when he saw the last child and clan head had taken a seat, "Afternoon everyone. As you all know I retired as Hokage a while back however ever so often situations arise where I have to step in again to help out. I take it you all have been told of the seriousness of the proceedings and I don't have to go into graphic detail of yesterday's events."

Lord Hiashi Hyuga spoke up, "We each have been told by our perspective child about the Rape of Naruto Namikaze while he was in his Sexy-no-jutsu. We are aware of their reprehensible roles they played leading to this very violent attack."

"Good. The account that Shikamaru Nara gave shows a very complete set of events leading up to the attack. However certain elements after the attack are yet unclear most notably how exactly did Shikamaru and Naruto end up tossed in an alleyway like yesterday's garbage."

Both Neji and Choji stood up. They looked at each other and Choji nodded his head indicating to Neji he can speak first. "Sarutobi-sama, we can explain how that came to being."

"Please do."

Choji started, "I basically panicked after the attack. We all were. I screamed we should get the hell out of there."

"But I said we could not leave them there in the hotel," added Neji, "Everyone would know who did that to both Naruto and Shikamaru. You see while Lee, Choji, and I did not take part in the attack or the beating Shikamaru took we did nothing to stop it either. We are guilty of not acting."

"I see," said Sarutobi Hiruzen, "Who suggested dumping them in the alleyway?"

Lee stood up, "It was I who suggested it."

"Lee…"

"I am sorry Neji. While appreciate you trying to protect me from harsh punishment since I do not come from any particular clan, I cannot in good faith allow comrades to take the heat for me. As I said I suggested the alleyway. I panicked like my comrades but in retrospect the hospital would have been a better choice. I just hope Naruto can forgive me some day."

"We shall see young one. Is there any other testimony I need to here before passing judgment," asked The Third Hokage?

"Judgment? Lord Sarutobi, I thought this was an information gathering session to see what charges needs to be filed," stated Lord Hiashi.

"This is not the capital Lord Hiashi. This is Konoha, one of the hidden ninja villages. Here the Hokage is the Judge and the Jury. Minato for obvious reasons had to recuse himself from this matter so I had to step in. This is not an information gathering session but a hearing. I will pronounce judgment and sentencing today especially since each boy by their own words indicated they are guilty of either planning this heinous prank or trying to cover it up afterward. I just wish we had to the Inuzuka boy here too so we settle the matter but the Anbu reported he is nowhere to be found," Sarutobi said.

Suddenly the doors of the conference hall flew open and the said Inuzuka boy, Kiba, walked thru. Behind Kiba were his sister Hana and his mother Tsume. "Lord Sarutobi, I humbly ask for forgiveness for being late. My mother imprisoned me when I confessed what I did to Naruto. She does not take crimes against women lightly." There was a scent in the air Kiba recognized. Suddenly he dropped to the floor and kowtowed to a seemingly empty corner of the room. With tears in his eyes and grief in his voice he continued. "I cannot ask forgiveness for injuring your child for that act was unforgiveable. I do extend my heartfelt apology Lord Hokage."

Everyone thought the boy was nuts until a powerful genjutsu was dropped revealing a very angry Minato Namikaze and equally angry wife, Kushina Uzumaki. Minato spoke, "Kiba Inuzuka, you freely admit your crime against Naruto, my CHILD! You right. This act is not forgivable. The only reason I am not beating you senseless is because it will be counterproductive to my child's recovery. Coming after you will install more fear of a possible reprisal from you. So I have to stow my anger for the time being. I have to do what you should have done, stow my anger."

Kushina noticed the shocked looked on his face, "That's right Kiba. We know why you did what you did. Naruto told us you lost control of your anger towards him yesterday. That is the reason he said no the first time. But did you listen? No you did not. How could you? Your anger was so much that you blacked out and your own body acting on its own. She was helpless as you struck her over and over." Kushina could not continue for she had tears in her eyes.

Minato took over speaking, "It was because of Akamaru you were so angry with her. She wanted to tell you she was sorry yesterday. That is why she said stop. Had you listened she might have continued on her own without force."

Hana had to interject, "Kiba, Naruto been over to see how Akamaru was doing everyday from the first day since that terrible prank. He felt awful for what he had done. I was just as angry with him as you were that first day he showed up. But he kept coming back despite my verbal abuse day after day to check on him. He earned my forgiveness and respect. He did not deserve what you did to him. No one does."

"I had no idea. Lord Kama what have I done. I know now I have a problem with my anger." Kiba was no longer kowtow for his grief would not allow him to keep that position so now he sat traditional style with tears in his eyes.

Minato did something uncharacteristic for the situation. He went to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Admitting you have a problem is the first step to solving the problem." He then addressed Sarutobi Hiruzen. "My apologies for disturbing the hearing, Lord Sarutobi. May I address everyone before you pronounce your judgment?"

"As the father of the child who has been grievously injured it is your right so be it."

"Thanks Lord Sarutobi," Minato then turned to address the bulk of the room, "I wish this would be short but I am not here for myself but for my child for she wishes to convey messages for each of you. She wanted the messages be verbally delivered here in this hearing. These messages are the last ones you or anyone ever be receiving from Naruto Namikaze."

"Shikamaru Nara, she knows you planed that prank that went haywire. She wanted to be mad at you but you did try to rescue her, then when you failed you tried to take revenge, and after failing that you were the first to give her what she needed – support and reassurance. She forgives you and hope you can come visit her soon."

"Shino, Lee, Neji, and Choji. Your crime is simply you did nothing to help her but you did help convince her to go there in the first place. While she does not hold any anger towards you four she does not want to have anything to do with you."

"That leaves you Kiba. She wants to forgive you and I am personally struggling to the reason why. However she can't for she is having nightmare for the first time in her life and she can't get to sleep because of them. But she did saw she needs to see you as soon as possible. I can't believe I have to ask this but I need leniency for you."

Everyone was flabbergasted at what Minato just said. Such a request was unheard of in such a case. Kiba had to ask, "Minato-sama, why would Naruto-kun want to see me with what I to him?"

"I am glad you asked Kiba gut let me clear one thing up and make this into the public record. We just found out the Sexy-no-Jutsu is permanent. My child can no longer be Naruto anymore. You effectively KILLED Naruto yesterday Kiba. Since she can no longer be Naruto she chosen a new name for herself and one she had already used. Yes Shikamaru, she liked the name you and her used to ensure her anonymity when you two entered the hospital. She had chosen Kaiko Uzumaki as her new name. I, personally, like the name despite her not using Namikaze anymore but I understand why. And now for the part of why she needs to see you Kiba. It's so happens to be the same reason the jutsu is permanent."

Minato paused for affect, "It's because she is pregnant with your child Kiba. The jutsu became permanent to protect the child. Right now she is going over her option with Lady Tsunade and her assistant Shizune. But before she makes a decision about the pregnancy she really wants to talk to you Kiba. Kama Help just remember it's her decision what she does, ok?

* * *

A/N

So Minato and now Kushina been holding their tongues for they knew revenge would be counterproductive to Kaiko's recovery. Many parents who daughters have been raped often say that in a heat of anger. What they fail to realize they are causing even more fear within their daughter for they fear the possible retaliation. Violence often dictates that. We strike them so they in turn strike us back. The people around such a victim have to remain level headed as much as they don't want to be. They need to reassure the victim they are safe and they will be alright.

Also Minato never demanded that she talk to him about the attack. Instead he reassured her he will never judge her and the when she is ready he will listen. Victims often fear being judged so they will not open up to someone who will judge them. Also he let her know when she is ready meaning the control is in her hands. Rape is more about a loss of control than anything else including the sex part. For that reason they need full control of their recovery for a time being.

Well enough education for one day.

From here on out there is no more Naruto, she will be Kaiko from now on. Also she never is able to go back to being a male again. Thought I should make that clear.

See you next time – chow!


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto nor any character connected. Someone else does.

A/N

I want to thank "clockright" for we are collaborated on many ideas for this story.

This chapter will be full of raw emotion. Kaiko will have her confrontation with Kiba but it will not go how most would expect it to. Hana will show up with bad news for both of them.

As to not give too much away its best we get to the story.

* * *

Kaiko was still in the hospital room. She got special permission when she asked if she could stay one more night. She told her parents she did not wish to return to her room while it reflected Naruto. While she stayed at the hospital Minato had Neji, Choji, Shino, and Lee redecorate her room. They painted it a nice muted purple color. The bed was deemed not appropriate for a girl or anyone else for that matter. They got a nice queen-sized white sleigh bed, painted the nightstand white, got a simple girls dresser and painted it white, and hung simple white sheer drapes.

While this was going on Kaiko was trying to get some sleep in the hospital. Kushina spent most of her time with her to try to make her feel more comfortable. Kaiko had just fallen asleep finally. This time she slept a good hour before she woke up screaming. Kushina immediately hugged her, "It's alright Kaiko. You are safe now."

"Mom … MOM…" Kaiko cried with tear, "I remember the nightmare. It was horrible. I was running away from this demon dog that wanted me to perform for him. I ran and ran until I bumped into a huge cage, the largest I have ever seen. On the doors of the cage was a seal. Thru the bars huge red glowing eyes was staring right at me. Those eyes shown were colder than the coldest ice. Those eyes were connected to the nastiest and sharpest fangs I've ever seen. A voice ripped thru my head daring me to rip the seal off its cage. On one side of this cage I had this horrible demon dog trying to make me perform horrible things for it and on the other side huge demonic presence wishing I rip the seal off its cage so it could hurt me. That's when I woke up screaming."

Kushina gasped when Kaiko mentioned the huge demonic presence behind a huge cage. She knew that could only be the Nine-Tailed Fox. She had wanted to wait till her child passed the genin exams before sitting them down and explaining about the Nine-Tailed Fox being imprisoned within her. She cursed Obito for ripping it out of her on that terrible day October 10. That day is a mixed blessing for Kushina for it's also Kaiko's birthday but it's also the same day they had to seal the Nine-tails within her. The only good part of it they managed to do it without using that dreaded jutsu that surely would have killed Minato leaving her a widow.

Thankfully Kiba had entered the room which provided a much needed distraction. "Are these the nightmares she been having? I could not help to overhear. I suppose this demonic dog is me. Makes sense considering."

Kaiko eyed Kiba with a little contempt, "Mom could you please excuse use? I like to talk to Kiba alone."

Kushina was nervous about this as she eye Kaiko and then Kiba, "I really don't think this is a good idea young one."

Kaiko calmed down a little and in a reassuring tone said, "I'll be alright and beside's I know you'll be right outside the door."

Kushina looked at Kiba, "Ok but remember I will be right outside the door." She said that with eyes that could kill leaving Kiba understanding that if he tried anything heinous.

After Kushina left the room Kaiko waited for Kiba to speak first. There were a lot of things needed to be said and she wanted to be baited.

Kiba however did not speak for he was taking in Kaiko's condition. Even he saw she was fragile where Naruto was strong willed. Seeing what he has done Kiba crumbles to the floor in defeat. "I'm so sorry Nar... I mean Kaiko-san. I ... I never meant for this to happen. I did not want to hurt you, but after what happened to Akamaru, I … I … I got so angry. Shikamaru said the plan was to kiss you, and tease you about it, because you were willing... I … I... got so mad all I wanted to do was hurt you when you chose me! Dammit Naru... I mean Kaiko-san. How could you?!" Kiba says the last part in a whisper as his sobs are heard throughout the room.

Kaiko looked at him coldly, "So you are still blaming me for my attack. You are blaming me for your actions Saturday. Before we get in it I am concerned about Akamaru. I heard his last surgery was today to take off the rest of the glue. … Don't look so surprised Kiba. I do take what I did to Akamaru seriously. I am the reason he is hurt. I know that. It's my responsibility no one else. Did you know I volunteered for work at Hana's clinic for the next six months when I was Naruto as punishment for my actions?"

Kiba whispered back, "No! I did not know that. I am sorry if it seemed I was blaming you or making excuses for my actions. I am just upset with myself for doing this to you. Please forgive me trying to blame you. I don't know how Akamaru is doing. I came here first thing. I felt salvaging our friendship is more important. Now I know taking responsibility for my actions is important. After today I won't be around for six months. There is a Jail cell deep within Hokage Mountain. It's perfect for housing Inuzukas for the stench there is putrid and no chance or seeing the sun. Even the food is delivered via tubes connected to the Ikibi Morino's holding facility. Starting tomorrow I will be there for six months. Also my ninja career is over since I will also be listed as a sex offender."

Kaiko vowed to do something about the sex offender verdict. Sure she agrees with the confinement but she did not think he deserves not being able to pursue his dream. She will have a talk with Sarutobi Hiruzen and Ibiki Morino about the matter later. "Any chance you can make a phone call and find about Akamaru for me, Kiba? I really like to know."

Suddenly Hana entered the room demurely. As Kaiko saw her first she spoke, "Hana! Aren't you supposed to be with Akamaru? Who is performing the surgery if not you?"

Kiba turned and looked at his sister and froze. Something was dreadfully wrong for she is hardly ever this quiet. "Sis?"

Tears poured from her eyes as the only thing she could whisper, "Kiba, I am sorry."

Kiba stiffened, "No, it can't be true."

Hana continued despite the tears in her own eyes, "Everything was going fine until recovery. I could go into the medical jargon but suffice to say unforeseen complications arose that could not be overcome. He did not suffer, fortunately."

Kaiko could not take it anymore. With tears she cried, "I am so sorry Kiba. I know how much he meant to you. This is all my fault, I'm sorry."

Kiba wrapped his arms around her. With everything that happened Kaiko should have freaked out at this point but those arms were so soothing she knew he would not harm her. "Hush Kaiko. Don't blame yourself. It was Akamaru's time pure and simple. I forgive you for the prank fore you was another person at the time. Nothing is your fault. Please you need to forgive yourself."

When Kaiko calmed down she said, "Kiba, I originally asked to see you to see what your thoughts about the baby was but I have decided to have it if it will bring some happiness back to you."

Kiba looked at her thoughtfully, "Kaiko, I have seen the effects of being a mother have on a young body in dogs. Those dogs never could be up to ninken standards. Those dogs usually starve themselves to death because of their depression. Tell me the truth now, you still wish to be a ninja right? The answer is written all over your face. A sad fact in some of those dogs is they force themselves to have miscarriages but the way they go about damages their own bodies beyond repair to be effective ninken. Fortunately you are human and have options those dogs do not have. I am sure you know those options. Please reconsider your decision carefully if not for Akamaru or me then for yourself. Choose the path you feel most comfortable with. But know this I also know from experience with Inuzuka women that no matter which path you choose there are consequences associated. If you excuse me I will take my leave."

Kaiko thought long and hard about what Kiba had said. If she had the baby her ninja career was over. Tsunade had said the same thing. From the sounds of what Kiba was saying he was recommending she have an abortion if she wanted to continue her ninja career which Tsunade also happen to say the same thing. What was unknown to any of them was part of her Nindo her ninja way was to protect those who can't protect themselves. This baby inside of her was such a person who can't protect themselves.

Kaiko also can feel something most others cannot. She had read in books about the years before any war happening. She feels with every fiber in her being that another war is fixing to begin. It was little signs here and there and most have explained them one way or another. But as a collective those signs are unmistakable. She once shared her concerns with her father and the next day he convened special meeting with the council and different sub-commanders. If another war is coming then she will be needed. She was so confused.

"Kaiko may I have a moment?" asked her mother, Kushina.

"Sure mom," she answered as she went into the living room and sat down in a chair opposite her.

Kushina bit her lip. This is one conversation she wanted to wait on for another few years but circumstances demanded she do it now. "Kaiko, you are aware of the Nine Tailed fox attack when you were born right?"

"Well yes but that is ancient history. Why bring it up now?" asked Kaiko.

"It's time I told you the full story of what happened back then and not the abbreviated version you know. History tells of nine creature of pure chakra that was once part of a bigger being…"

"You're talking about the Sage of the Six Path aren't you? I know all about it. … I … I don't know how I know for no one ever mentioned it in the Academy but I do know all about it. Then Sage had ten tails and he used his creation of all things ability to separate his tail into nine creature of pure chakra with the Nine-Tailed Fox being the most powerful."

Kushina was shocked. Maybe she should have had this talk sooner. "Do you know what a Jinchuriki is as well?"

"They are humans who tried to harness the power of the tailed beast by sealing them up inside of them."

"Partly Kaiko. They do have a tailed beast sealed inside them but the reasons are more complex today than way back then. Humans from day one considered them as demons without any feelings. Over and over again they abused the tailed beast to try to get them as a tool for their pathetic wars. In time the beast became bitter to mankind so they attack when they can. Kurama, the most powerful, hated humans with a passion which led to his attack thirteen years ago."

Something dawned on Kaiko after digesting the information. "Mom, you were the Jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox. He must have escaped while you gave birth to …"

Kushina had tears in her eyes, "He did not escape. He was ripped out of me by force. Fortunately your father was able to repel the attacker that evening and he had the foresight to have sealing specialist on had in case of such an accidental escape."

"Mom! Why are you telling me this? It's not as if I am the new jinchur…" Kaiko stopped as she remembered her dream and say her mother's tears. Both confirmed what is to be true. "I am the current Jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox," she stated as a fact. "Is part of my dream his way of trying to contact me? … How do the pregnancy and my decision to keep the baby affect Kurama?"

"First I do think he might be trying to contact you but that is between you and him. For your second question well it's complicated as you finding this decision being. Is it my understanding you can't continue your ninja career if you have the baby no matter if you keep it or put it up for adoption?

Kaiko nodded her head yes.

"Then you can't stay being the Jinchuriki. And since there is not a suitable host within Konoha it's more than like Kurama would be sealed within someone from another village."

Kaiko cried when she heard that. There was only one decision that can be made. "Mom, you and I both know I have no choice in which I have to choose but I can't make the call myself. Would you please call Tsunade and arrange for everything. By that time I would have arranged with Dad a special meeting we need to go to."

An hour later Kaiko was inside the conference room with her Father, the fourth Hokage, and her mother, Kushina. With them were Sarutobi Hiruzen, Ibiki Morino, Kiba Inuzuka, Hana Inuzuka, and some of the members of the civilian council. They gathered there for Kaiko wanted to talk to them about Kiba.

Kaiko stood up, "Everyone here knows what Kiba had done to me. While I agree with his incarceration I am here to ask that he not be put on the sex offender list. By doing so will end any possibility of him being a ninja for the hidden leaf village. That would be a huge loss to this village and I think there had been enough loss of late. Kiba's ninken partner, Akamaru, passed away today during surgery due to a prank I pulled on Kiba. He did not tell me at the time but I knew anyway that rarely do Inuzuka's get another ninken partner within their lifetime. On top of all that I am pregnant with his child. He had made an empathic plea for me to have an abortion so I can continue the ninja path. However I had decided to keep it until I had a chat with my mother Kushina Uzumaki. She told me a secret I needed to hear. Yes, she told me of my being a Jinchuriki. From there I gained a new perspective and responsibility. I weighed my baby's life against that of the village and I chosen my baby but when I weighed that against the torment humans caused the tailed beast I had to choose the tailed beast. So my mother, Kushina, scheduled me for an abortion tomorrow. I already feel the sense of loss and I know that is one of the consequences Kiba mentioned to me earlier today. We both are victims of terrible pranks we pulled on each other. I have chosen to continue my ninja career please allow Kiba the privilege of the same choice." Kaiko said the last sentence so low it was barely heard as she collapsed crying.

* * *

A/N

I don't think I need to tell you the verdict. It was unanimous. The next chapter will jump ahead after the abortion. I must say this story is draining me emotionally. It's not like when I wrote Narunekochan. During that I was energetic but then again they are by far two different storylines.

Today I just found out about StormRebel's tragic death. I too respect his work greatly and my thoughts go to his family and in particular his sister PureTemptest.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto nor any character connected. Someone else does.

A/N

I want to thank "clockright" for we are collaborated on many ideas for this story.

Alright loyal followers, 'clockright' have been writing, at my request little snippets here and there of revisions to this story which I in turn merge them into this story. I think chapter 1 have been fully revised and we think it's better than ever. We concentrated on the alley scene after Kiba attacked Kaiko and threw her and Shikamaru out like garbage. We did a small revision in the scene when Shikamaru tells Tsunade and Shizune what happened in the Hotel room that night thru Shikamaru's eyes. Check them out for they are more powerful and better than before.

When I started this story I was thinking of what would be a reason the transformation jutsu would become permanent like it has in this story. Well pregnancy was an obvious choice so I wanted to try it out desperately. The main trouble was how strong a character Naruto was. He would not in any circumstance have sex in his jutsu willingly. He may suck it up and kiss another man for the sake of the mission but to go all out and have sex was not in his character. After I wrote the first chapter, I have a responsibility to the character I destroyed for the sake of my art to not stop but tell the tale and rebuild her life.

I do realize in writing this story some readers hated the events of the first chapter to an extreme. I understand those feelings more than you realize. I apologize for it but I will not abandon this story. As I said I have responsibility to build the characters back up if I can. I just hope that if this happened in real life those same readers won't behave like the PM's sent to me suggest they would. That would be the wrong response. The correct responses have been laid out in this story by letting the victim dictate what happens.

In this chapter we see Kaiko starting to move past what have done to her and start to rebuild her life. It will not be an easy one to be sure but it's a start in the right direction.

Now it's time for the story!

* * *

Late Sunday evening most of the inhabitants of Konoha were sleeping soundly. However a certain blonde in the Namikaze household was not. She could not sleep for more than fifteen minutes at time before waking up due to a very violent nightmare. One thing was different was that she was no longer screaming when she wakes up but that was just a minor point.

Not too far away sleeps her parents usually however like their new daughter they can't sleep as well for they know each time she wakes up. "Kushina, isn't there anything you can do to help her?"

"I wish I knew how to help her honey, but from what I heard she needs to help herself."

"Well you told me once you still had a connection with Kurama despite him being not being inside you. You also told me he is part of the problem. Can't you help her connect with Kurama so she can confront him?"

"I could but she needs to make the decision on her own to confront him before I can lift a finger but I suppose telling her I can do that will help her." Kushina got up and put on her robe. As she slide the door open she was greeted by a weary-eyed Kaiko.

"Mom would please help me make contact with him. I don't know how much more of these sleepless nights I can take."

Kushina's heart went out when she heard those words. "Of course I will but I must warn you, facing him now could be traumatic."

"For whom, for me or for him?" The last part was said with so much venom it shocked Kushina for a mere second before realizing she must have gotten something from her after all.

They went back into Kaiko's room. Kushina looked around in awe at how much work the boys had put into the room that morning. What normally would have taken days was completed in hours. She just wished they had taken more care on how they treated her child.

"Kaiko go lie down in your bed." Kushina winced as she saw the hospital scrubs she still wore. Kaiko's new proportions had forbidden her from wearing her old male clothes. Tsunade reported the clothes she wore to the hospital were on the small side. Naruto was on the short side being the shortest in his class. Kaiko was about ten inches taller and curvier in the right places.

After Kaiko gotten back into bed, Kushina got Kaiko's new vanity chair and sat in it. "Kaiko, please close your eyes and listen to me. You have the capability of reaching Kurama yourself." Kushina saw the questionable look on Kaiko, "Oh Kurama is the name of the Nine Tailed Fox. Despite people popular beliefs, the tailed beasts are actually smart and have feelings. That will be key in talking with him. Respect him in that way and you should be able to reason with him. I know you know over the years we humans have abused those poor creatures thinking they are uncaring thoughtless creatures. Ironically we are what we accused them of being. Remember that when you face him. Now to reach him you have to search you mind first for the path that leads you to another part of yourself you thought hidden. It's different for each Jinchuriki."

"Mom, I found the path already almost to his cage. It was easy since it resembled my nightmares," replied Kaiko.

"OK it's up to you now. You don't have to talk out loud to speak to him. Just keep this between you and him," said Kushina as she leaked a tear out of her eye. She really wished she could be in there with her but know it's really up to her now and she will be only in the way.

Inside her Mindscape, Kaiko gazed upon the gigantic cage that plagued her dreams. However when she gazed into the cage she was greeted with a site unlike her nightmares, The fox was sleeping. _'Hello there Mister Fox. Can you please wake up so we can talk?'_

The fox lazily looked up at the girl visitor. **(What do we have to talk about? You're not a worthy container and you know it. I will soon be ripped out of you and put into yet another host.)**

Kaiko looked slightly miffed, _'I thought you were the one that wanted to talk to me, Kurama. You added to the nightmares I have been having.'_

**(That was before I caught your impassionate plea for Kiba the other day. Is this be kind to your enemies week? I have no wish to be in such a scared little weakling. You do not have any kind of a backbone.)**

This angered Kaiko greatly, _'Hey I sacrificed the life of my child for you the least you can do is show some gratitude.'_

**(WHO ASKED YOU TO? Certainly not me. That piece of shit Inuzuka only recommended that to you so he would not be Daddy britches at age of fifteen.)**

'_Oh I am fully aware of that, Kurama. I was fully ready to have Kiba on the that Sexual Predator list thus ruining his ninja career then have the kid only to dump it on him to raise. But I don't have the luxury of doing that. I know what my ancestors, and I am the entire human race, did to you and your kin. Recently I learn firsthand how horrible that is and I will not allow anyone else to have you so they might do that to you again. I wish to help protect all tailed beast from any further abuse from us human.' _

The screaming match between Kurama and Kaiko ended on that note. **(I hear your words Kaiko. Live by them and we shall soon see if you are indeed worthy of me. For now you need a good night's rest and I can ease these nightmares of yours so you can have just that. Good night!)**

In the real world, Kushina noticed her new found daughter had not only fallen asleep but also, judging from her deep breathing, managed to make peace with Kurama. She gently kissed her daughter's forehead without waking her and made her way to the bedroom door. Before closing her daughter's bedroom door she gazes at Kaiko and says, "Good Girl, Kaiko. Sleep well."

In the morning, Kaiko woke up as the first rays of sunlight filtered into her room thru the white shear drapes. Once she shook herself awake she was pleased to have no more nightmares. "Thanks Kurame," she mumbled incoherently.

**(Your Welcome Kaiko. Good morning and don't forget our discussion.)**

How can Kaiko forget? Kurama practically told her she was unworthy of being his host. She was going to make him eat those words. But first thing is first, as she looked around her room she knew a shopping spree was in order for she had no clothes save the hospital scrubs the hospital gave her so she could have something to wear home.

For that she decided her mother was best suited until she remembered her favorite dress of late. Now she thinks she needs one other person with her but someone her age. She immediately flashed to the guys but got sick doing it. Next were the girls around 'her'. Whomever she picked she would need tell who she was originally and why she is like that way. She thought of Ino Yamanaka first for she was always dressed so well but immediately turned that down for she was kind of snobbish and there was the fact she was one of the girls that drove Sasuke Uchiha up the wall.

Then she thought of the girl she was hot for when she was still Naruto, Sakura Haruno. Her mother used to be teammates with her mother. However she was even worse with the Sasuke fan club and she really hated her 'Naruto' side. Kaiko shuddered how many times Sakura hit Naruto when he used the Sexy-no-Jutsu. Nope, she will not be a prospect.

She almost ran out of options when she remembered Hinata. Although not her first choice due to her fashion sense, her timidness might allow her to explain what happened without getting hit first. Then she remembered the times she proven her timid exterior hid a caged lion on the inside. Still Kaiko had to admit Hinata was the best choice. Tenten was too much of a tomboy for his taste.

After getting dressed in the only clothes she had, the hospital scrubs, Kaiko went into the kitchen to hopefully speak to her mother. When she got to the kitchen she berated herself for she knew her mother practices her kenjutsu after she prepares her breakfast. She knew that when she was Naruto but as Kaiko, because she just suffered deep emotional and physical trauma, she is finding out she forgotten some of the most basic things. Now more than ever she needed her mother's guidance.

After finishing her breakfast and cleaning up her dishes, Kaiko left the house for her mother's favorite spot to practice Kenjutsu. There was a waterfall on the Namikaze lands. Next to the waterfall was a flat grassy clearing that stretched about 40 meters. It was perfect for early morning Kenjutsu practice and for practicing Taijutsu in the evening. Previously Kaiko never bothered with using the clearing but she had a new perspective on it now.

She got to the waterfall as Kushina her mother was in the last stages of one of her kenjutsu katas. Kaiko for the first time was enthralled by what she saw. Her mother was considered one of the leading experts in kenjutsu for the village however she had never taken a student. Her reasoning was that the form she uses was only meant to be passed down in her family only. Kaiko remember the day well that Kushina tried to entice her male self to learn the forms from her. It was one of the very few times she knew she had hurt her feelings. Now as she saw the sheer poetry of her mother's movements she wished she had taken her up on her offer. She hoped it was not too late to accept her mother's previous offer. She could not help herself but to clap as her mother returned the blade back into the scabbard.

Kushina was pleased to see Kaiko. She knew every single time when her child was watching her. Each of those times she made sure to do extra good to try to convey her feelings to her child. The clapping is very new as of this morning. Her heart fluttered that maybe with all that she been thru she was now ready to start learning. As she start toweling the sweat off her Kushina spoke, "Good Morning, Little one. I see that you slept well."

Kaiko blushed, "Thanks to your help I did, although that miserable fox sure gave me a good ringing out. Geez is he always that cranky when he wakes up."

Kushina looked surprised, "Kaiko, Kurama does not sleep."

Kaiko got a little irritated, "Why that good for nothing fox was playing possum. I should go down there and kick his cage in. But I have to admit he got me and I needed the kick in the butt." Kaiko calmed down before continuing, "Mom, about Kenjutsu. Is the offer to teach me the art still good? If it is I would love to start learning."

Kushina felt very happy suddenly but dared not show it to Kaiko. Instead she decided to answer differently, "I don't know Kaiko. You refused me so soundly I doubt you really want to learn."

Kaiko felt defeated until she figured out her mother did not say no. "Mother!"

"Don't mother me little one. Now before I give you my answer how are you doing at the Academy? I know you are given the week off due to extenuating circumstances but you have to continue at some point and I heard before you were not doing so well. How is your substitution jutsu?"

Kaiko laughed for the first time since the attack, "I have that jutsu down pat. I used it enough time to sneak away from my Anbu guards."

Kushina grinned, "Admitting to sneaking away from your Anbu guards. Hmm … That offense is punishable by two weeks worth of grounding."

Kaiko had to backtrack, "Did I say escape from my Anbu guards? I meant to say escape from my posse so I can meet up with my Anbu guards."

It was Kushina's time to laugh as the carefully placed her sword on top a picnic table set up just outside the clearing. "Fair enough. Either way I say you had more than enough practice with the substitution jutsu, how about the transformation jutsu?" Kaiko gasp when Kushina asked that for it was that same jutsu that got him in trouble recently. Kushina realized Kaiko was freaking out about that same jutsu. "Relax Kaiko, I am just getting a feel for what you can and cannot do. Will you at least try the jutsu? Try transforming into me."

Kaiko gulped and nodded her head. As she went thru the hand signs for the transformation jutsu events of the previous Saturday replayed thru her head. When she completed the hand signs and tried to transform nothing happened. She tried again with the same results. After the fifth time trying she slumped to the ground in frustration. "I … I … I can't do it for some reason. That particular jutsu used to be my pride and joy but now …"

"It's because you abused it recently. You now have a mental block you must work to overcome before you can use the transformation jutsu again. Your body thinks that if you transform again you might get hurt again. Unlike contacting Kurama I am cannot help you with this problem. I am afraid you will have to see a therapist to get past it. We'll talk about that later. How about the clone jutsu?" Kushina asked.

Kaiko looked like she was a deer facing twenty archers. "Ugg … That is my worst jutsu. No matter what I try I just can't do it."

Kushina was not surprised. She had exactly the same problem back in her Academy days. She was able to refine her control enough to have two passable clones to pass it. Kaiko though has three times the amount of chakra she had when she was at that age. "Kaiko, believe it or not I suspected you might be having trouble with this particular jutsu. Before I tell you why I want to see how far you can go with this jutsu."

Kaiko looked perplexed. However her mother had never lied to her in the past so she did the hand signs for the clone jutsu. Suddenly Kaiko built enough chakra up so is was visible all around her for everyone to see. This part did not surprise Kushina as well for she too did it the same way however the Kaiko's chakra was three times the amount she had shown when she was Kaiko's age. When Kaiko finally performed the jutsu a huge amount of smoke was produced. When the smoke cleared all Kaiko produced was a barely recognizable attempt of replicating herself. It could not even be classified as a clone even.

Kushina had seen enough. "Kaiko, come sit with me by the waterfall." Kushina spread a blanket on the ground so that mother and daughter can sit down next to each other traditional style by the water fall. "Kaiko, your main problem is the amount of chakra you have. Our family, Uzumaki and Namikaze alike, have the same problem with our chakra. We always had to have extra chakra control than normally required for the average Academy student. Before I teach you Kenjutsu, I think it would be better if I taught you better chakra control instead. However in your case you also need to learn a different clone jutsu than the basic clone jutsu. It is rare but in some cases an Academy student produces too much chakra even at their lowest amount they can produce than the jutsu can handle. In simplest terms, you are overloading that particular jutsu. I could seal a great portion of you natural chakra but even Academy drop outs can tell you that with the more chakra you have the better. For this reason there is a special rule that the testing board will allow a higher ranked jutsu in place of the lower ranked but only if the jutsu does the same thing as the lower ranked jutsu did. Such a jutsu exist for the clone jutsu however I don't know it but your father does. I will have to convince him to teach it to you. Now why don't we see about your taijutsu?"

Kaiko hesitated which Kushina saw. "Come on Kaiko show me what you got." Kaiko shook her head no. "I thought you asked for my help Kaiko but if you don't want to obey me how can I help?"

Kaiko sighed, "I do want your help and I would love to show you my taijutsu skill however these scrubs I am wearing are the only clothes I have that fits me. If I were to soil them with my sweat then what do I do then?"

Kushina wanted to face-palm herself for not thinking about that. "Well then I better get cleaned up so we can go shopping."

"About that Mom, can I invite one of my friends along?"

"Not one of your male friends I hope."

"By Kami no! I was thinking about Hinata Hyuga. Of course she does not know what happened. Will you please call the Hyuga clan and ask if Hinata can drop by before you head up to bath. That way I can talk to her before we go shopping."

Kushina looked at her watch. "You do realize today is Monday and she probably on her way to the Academy now."

"Please Mom."

"Okay I will see what I can do."

When they got to the Namikaze mansion, Kushina made a call. Kaiko knew immediately she had called Minato, her father. When Kushina hung the phone up she had to ask, "I thought you were supposed to call the Hyuga clan. Why did you call Dad about this instead?"

"Well you are asking that we take the Hyuga clan heiress out of school. I can't really ask for that but your father might be able to arrange it. Now if you excuse me I shall be upstairs in the bath then getting ready."

Kaiko sighed as she sat on a cushion in the family room. About twenty-five minutes later her father, Minato Namikaze, appeared out of thin air with Hinata Hyuga. "Daddy!" yelled Kaiko as she jumped up and into his arms to give him a hug. Minato was taken by surprised because this was something new to him but he could most definitely get used to getting hugs from Kaiko.

"Um … Sir … you told me that Naruto needed my help?" questioned Hinata.

Kaiko blushed and wanted to hide under a rock. This will be difficult for her to tell. "I can tell her if you like Kaiko," replied Minato softly offering Kaiko a way out.

"I wish I could let you but I have to face this sooner or later. Hinata, if I may call you that, I have something I need to tell you that you will find hard to hear as much as I find it hard to say. May I tell you this? Once you hear it all there will be no unhearing it," stated Kaiko.

Hinata carefully examined the blonde girl in front of her carefully. Something about this girl looked very familiar but it was impossible. The person she knew was very outgoing and carefree. This girl was like a scared little rabbit. The on deciding factor was when she saw the whisker marks on her cheeks. Only one person had those marks in the entire village and possibly the world. "You may call me Hinata, Naruto. I will listen to what you have to say."

Kaiko felt relieved that Hinata recognized the person she used to be. "Well the first thing I need to tell you is that my name is Kaiko now." Kaiko went on to tell what happened to her starting with the set up of the prank to her passionate plea for Kiba the other day.

Hinata could not believe what she just heard. But that tale explains the sudden negative atmosphere of the Hyuga clan recently were Neji is concerned. She had stupidly tried to defend him without knowing the full story. Now she knows she will have words with Neji when she gets homes. "Kaiko, as the official heiress of the Hyuga clan, I officially apologize for Neji's part in this affair. You have my word he will be punished. I have a difficult question though."

Kaiko gulped knowing what it may be nodded her head for Hinata to ask it. "You said once in the bedroom you activated the jutsu then Kiba attacked you. While you did not say it he rap…" Hinata saw the tears out her eyes started to pour and knew her answer. "Again I am so sorry. Nobody should have done that to anyone."

There was a long unbearable silence after that until Kushina showed up. "Ah Hinata…" Kushina quickly took in the overall mood in the room. "I take it you know everything." Hinata nodded softly yes. "Good. Well we did not call you over to give you this horrific news. Kaiko only have those hospital scrubs to wear. The rest of the wardrobe is men clothes and too small for her now larger frame. We are going shopping today and Kaiko wanted the perspective of someone closer to her own age as well today."

Hinata giggled, "That's understandable!"

"Excuse me!" barked Kushina.

"With respect, you look like my grandmother."

"Well your grandmother has good taste then," retorted Kushina bitterly squaring against Hinata, "besides you are dressed for the winter games and its nearly one hundred degrees Fahrenheit."

"Sadly it's because of my duties as the Hyuga clan heiress I have dress this way. It won't do for me to dress like a young tart."

"Then you can understand what I don't want Kaiko to dress like. It was bad enough that many still remember how she looks naked when that form was only a jutsu, honestly," declared an irritated Kushina.

"Yet as the Hokage daughter she is allowed to cut loose. It's almost expected it of her."

Kaiko could not take it anymore. While she agreed with Hinata a little on that she should be able to dress more relaxed and youthful, "Cutting loose got me more pain than I ever wanted to handle." She barely said that in a whisper yet loud enough to be heard.

Hinata hung her head low in shame. She did not know what to say to make her feel better so she remained silent. Kushina did not retort for it would only aggravate Kaiko's depressed mood.

The overall mood did not lighten up when they reached their first destination. "VICK-CHAN'S SECRETS, you want me to go into Vick-Chan's Secrets! You two can't be serious? Why can't we do all our shopping at the department store?" protested Kaiko.

"You have next to nothing in female undergarments. I bet you've bound your upper attributes down too. The department store does carry some regular Bras but you will need the type suitable for ninja life. The only place that sells them is Vick-Chan's. Besides don't tell me you never been curious about going into one of these establishments when you were Naruto," replied Kushina.

"He used to stare at the window for a good fifteen minutes when his trek would take him this way," confirmed Hinata.

"Hey, it was all in research for the Sexy-no-Jutsu," replied a seriously red faced Kaiko. Once in the store Kaiko had to admit she did not feel that all out of place. Once she unbound her breast and tried on an actual bra she was glad her mother and Hinata convinced her to go in. It felt ten times better than those ridiculous bindings. She was embarrassed over not knowing her sizes however despite doing all the research for her jutsu.

The only problem was there was an overall lack of orange in the store. Not one bra was orange which she commented on. This earned her a gooseberry from both Hinata and Kushina. The rest of the shopping excursion went by with a better atmosphere. Kaiko lightened up from her earlier mode.

However she was mindful on the time. This could go on all day but she needed to be somewhere at 1 PM sharp. It was her first day at Hana's clinic.

When she got to the clinic, the outside never ceased to amaze her how rustic it looked. It was hard to believe that it housed the best veterinarian clinic in all the Fire Country. The clinic looked like a rundown barn with an equally rundown farm house attached.

On the inside it rivaled Konoha Hospital. It was very sterile yet the exam rooms were very different. They looked very homey to put the animals that visit at ease.

By now the staff has come accustomed to Naruto's daily visits. They were worried about him when the visits suddenly stopped then they nearly cried to death when they learned the reason. They were also very disgusted with their patron's brother.

They were well aware of who Kaiko was so when she walked into the clinic wearing some scrubs they were all shocked. "Kaiko! What are you doing here?" asked the receptionist.

"What do you mean by what I am doing her? Have you forgotten I was supposed to start my community service today for what I did to Akamaru?"

"Well yes we did reach that agreement but that was before Kiba viciously attacked you. I thought you might not come at all," replied Hana.

Kaiko thought about what she had said and replied, "I appreciate your concern. I am doing better now considering. Granted Kiba did attack me but that does not negate what I did to Akamaru. I am not here to repay my dept to Kiba but to Akamaru who was and still is an innocent in all this."

Hana considered her words, "If you are sure about this then I will not say no to free help. Come with me." They went thru the clinic to the stalls in the back. From the looks of things they kept the bones of the ancient barn intact in this area. Some of the area was updated. Kaiko wondered what her duty would be. "Kaiko, from this day on you will be responsible for feeding all the animals. Some of them require a special type of feeding so there will be a learning process. Kenta there will be your direct supervisor."

In front of her stood a huge young man who was no more than sixteen years of age. He had long thick black hair. He wore his leaf headband proudly on his forehead as a leaf Shinobi should. Many young ninja sport it on their arm or other places. Kenta was also very muscular showing either work outs a lot or a lot of hard work. Judging from the way he carried himself throughout the day she guessed correctly his muscles were the byproduct of a lot of hard work on a farm or ranch.

Kaiko blushed when she noticed she was gazing at Kenta a little too much. She would never pursue a relationship with him or anything. It's just she can appreciate how much time it took to get muscles such as his.

The last animal she had to feed or try to feed was a sad case. It was a puppy but it was practically skin and bones at this point. "Kenta, What is the story behind this puppy?"

Kenta looked horrified as he replied, "It's a very sad case. Master Kiba rescued that puppy months ago. Unfortunately all his remaining clan died that night save for one and he watched as that one died tragically recently." Kaiko held back a tear knowing who Kenta was referring. "Since his passing that puppy refused to eat."

Kaiko then thought maybe the puppy would eat if Kiba were to feed it but that was impossible. Kiba was locked deep within Hokage Mountain. She knew she could get easily get permission to see if the puppy would eat for Kiba. However that environment was not suited for puppies. The only reason she was considering it was that puppy might die otherwise. She was balancing what Kiba had done to her verses the death of another innocent. In the end the death of another innocent dog was too much for her to bear.

"Kenta. I have an idea of how to get the puppy to start eating again but it will require me taking it somewhere and I can't tell you where. Will it be possible? You will have my word if my idea does not work I will return the puppy here."

Kenta was not stupid neither was Hana. They too figured the puppy would probably start eating if Kiba were to feed it but they could not get in to see Kiba never the less bring the puppy to him. Kaiko willing to do it was truly a blessing in disguise. "You may if you leave right this second."

Later that afternoon, Kaiko found herself walking down a least a mile of stairs deep inside Hokage Mountain. She just came from her father's office where she finished a rather heated discussion with him and Ibiki Marino. They could not believe what she asked. In the end they agreed only because of what recently happened to her but she could tell that she was pushing the envelope of acceptability.

As she continued descending into the darkness she was reconsidering why she was here in the first place. Many times she thought about turning around and admitting she was wrong about her reason for doing this. Each time those thoughts crept into her head she would look at the sick feeble puppy in her arms and knew why she was doing this.

Suddenly she heard, "Why are you here Kaiko? You are the last person I expected to see here."

She had reached a plateau in the stairs and to the side was cell where Kiba was locked in. The only light they had was the gas lights embedded into the walls. The stench was unbearable, so unbearable that even the feeble puppy reacted. "I never expected to be here to but there is a situation that everyone thought only you can solve."

Kiba began to laugh hysterically which angered Kaiko, "Look you pompous jerk, this puppy has not eaten in days. I and everyone else think it will eat if you were the one to feed it."

"Why me?"

"Because you were the one who rescued it months ago," replied Kaiko as Kiba instantly understood which puppy it was. Silently Kaiko passed the puppy over to Kiba thru the bars as well as some food. The puppy did start to eat proving Kiba is the only one capable of taking care of it. "I got permission to leave the puppy here in your care Kiba. Along with your regular meals will be special food just for the puppy. Also you will be transferred to a different holding cell, one better suited for the puppy's needs."

Confused Kiba had to ask, "Why are you doing this?"

Kaiko took a deep breath. She had prepared herself for this question but now that it was asked she did not really know the answer to it. "You could say I owe the puppy a great dept. You see it stopped eating the day Akamaru died. Oh and the puppy's name is Akiomaru. He is the last of the Maru dog bloodline and a distant cousin to Akamaru."

Kaiko walk into the shadows and out of sight leaving a very perplex Kiba behind.

* * *

A/N

I know most of you are wondering why the heck I am making Kiba's punishment so light. Well part of the reason I want him to be a ninja still for I have a specific plan on how I wish this story to end and Kiba is a big part of it. Enough clues – you just have to wait and see.

Till next time – Chow!


End file.
